gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Tracer
Lena Oxton, better known by the name Tracer, is a playable hero in Overwatch and is considered the series' "mascot character". Tracer is an offense class hero, utilizing her Pulse Pistols to quickly deal damage to her foes. Using her Blink ability, Tracer can zoom forward horizontally in the direction she was moving in, an ability that she can store up to three charges of and regains charges every few seconds, giving her a massive edge over her enemies in terms of mobility. Recall, her other primary ability, allows her to reset herself, and only herself, to her position seconds beforehand- returning her to her previous health, ammo and positioning, allowing her to take advantage of and defeat enemies. Finally, Tracer's ultimate ability, the Pulse Bomb, is a sticky explosive that attaches to whatever surface or person Tracer throws it at, which explodes for huge damage after a couple second delay. History Overwatch Lena Oxton was an ace pilot from Britain, and the youngest recruit into the Overwatch experimental flight program, where she operated with the call sign "Tracer". Thanks to her skill and her noted fearlessness, she was handpicked to test a new prototype fighter, The Slipstream, which would utilize time displacement and teleportation to dominate the sky. During the initial test run, however, the Slipstream's teleportation matrix became unstable, and the vessel vanished, with Oxton alongside it; leaving Overwatch scientists to conclude that the Slipstream had malfunctioned and that she had perished in the experiment. Months later, Tracer reappeared suffering from a condition Overwatch scientists would go on to dub "Chronal Disassociation"; her molecules had become displaced from the natural flow of time, leaving her without a physical body, causing her to disappear and reappear at random, uncontrollable intervals, and causing hallucinatory dreams of other people's lives far into the past, most notably a memory of working as a kitchen maid at a large country house. Her condition left the Overwatch Science Team and medics utterly stumped, and saving Oxton was almost declared hopeless, until Winston made a breakthrough, creating the Chronal Accelerator. When attached, the Accelerator served as a time anchor, locking Tracer down in the present and allowing her to control her Chronal Disassociation in the field, giving her control of her own time, allowing her to speed it up and blink around the environment, or slow herself down and recall back to a previous location. Using these skills, she became one of the last active Overwatch field agents, and frequently partnered with Winston, who she began to develop a close friendship with. The pair would ultimately find themselves stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, until the organization was dissolved. Refusing to let the shut down of Overwatch stop her, Tracer continued to operate, traveling the world, saving lives and righting wrongs. Years after the disbanding of Overwatch, Tracer was among the first of the organization's former operatives contacted by Winston with a Recall order, warning her that Reaper was hunting them down. Despite the dire circumstances, Tracer was overjoyed to hear from her old friend and eager to get the band back together. Shortly after this conversation, she was witness to Widowmaker's attempted assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta, a human-omnic peace advocate. Tracer initially halted Widowmaker's attack and forced her into a fight, but was ultimately unable to stop the sniper from killing Mondatta, much to her horror. Non-Canon History Heroes of the Storm Tracer was one of several heroes pulled from across the multiverse into The Nexus, to fight, die and be reborn in an endless cycle against a multitude of foes. She enters the Nexus as a ranged Assassin class hero, built primarily around taking advantage of her immense mobility to outposition enemies and brings the ability to move and attack at the same time to the battlefield. Having spent the years since the disbanding of Overwatch "fighting the good fight" wherever she could, Tracer decided to carry on that personal mission even within the Nexus, and serves to fight for the greater good and right wrongs wherever she sees them. At some point, Tracer discovered that the Slipstream, the same ship who's disappearance caused her condition to begin with, had been dragged into The Nexus. Salvaging the remains, and adapting the engine for use with her Chronal Accelerator, Tracer was able to greatly increase her power. Another version of Tracer pulled into the Nexus discovered that her powers could be amplified by the same Terrazine Gas used by Dominion Ghosts and Spectres to increase the potency of their psionic powers. Joining the Spectre program to gain steady access to this Terrazine, Tracer became one of the organization's most dangerous members. Notes to be written Appearances * Overwatch (2016) * Heroes of the Storm (2016) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blizzard